White Horse
by RoxyRode96
Summary: REDONE! What happens to poor Bella as she goes to see Edward after his football practice. Based on Taylor Swift's White Horse music video. All human!


A/N Hey guys I am back! This story is only my second one and remember I am _**NOT**_ the worlds best writer, but I love this song so bear with me. Please bear with me. I don't know if this song has been done a million times, but I do love the song. So no more talking! ENOY!

The rain was beating on my window hard but I could still hear him fine.

"All I want is you," he said, "do you love me?"

"Yeah," I replied truthfully.

This phone conversation had me on the verge of crying.

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked.

With that one question the last two days came back into my mind.

_It was just a normal Thursday afternoon in the small town of Forks, I was just walking to the football field to see my boyfriend after his football practice. I could hear the cheerleaders screaming the cheers. They wanted me to join but I declined thats when they began to make my life stink. But no mater what they did I kept my head high, because I had what they wanted. The most perfect boyfriend in THE WORLD. Edward. As I walked past the cheerleaders I noticed that Tanya, their captain (and the one who wanted Edward the most), wasn't there. That was really weird, but I ignored it. As I walked past the bleachers I saw Edward and Tanya together. KISSING! I could not believe it! How could he?! How _**DARE **_he?!_

"_EDWARD ANTONY MANSEN CULLEN," I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE KISSING TANYA!" I ran off after that past the football players who were watching in awe, the snickering cheerleaders, my best friends,Alice and Rosalie ,who were shouting my name, and their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, who telling Edward that he was going to pay for hurting me. I could Edward running behind me, so I ran faster. I finally made it to the comfort of my old '53 truck. And went home. That night I cried myself asleep._

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

_The next day was Friday and was some holiday so we didn't have school today. I just sat in my room waiting, for some reason, for Edward to call and apologize. As I sat I kept thinking of all __the __memories Edward and I had together._

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

_Like when he first asked me out he dressed up as 'a knight in shining armor' and rented a white horse. That night made me feel like a princess and together we began to write our fairytale. The time we just cuddled on the couch when it was to wet (even for Forks) to go outside. The time we played cards and he showed me all these trick (I swear he could read minds sometimes!) When he would sneak into my room at night and watch me sleep. My phone began to ring bringing me out my memories. It was Kate (she was one of Tanya's sisters). She wanted to meet at the only cafe in Forks, The Mad Platter's Cafe. I agreed. When we got there the first thing that came up was Edward. "I never thought I'd meet anyone like him," I told Kate. "I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted." "There's something you should know about him," Kate replied._

Baby I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

_Kate went on to tell me that it wasn't Edward that kissed Tanya. Tanya kissed Edward. I sunk back into my chair. I felt awful. Kate told me Edward wanted to tell me, but I ran away too quickly for Edward to tell me. I told Kate I had to go. At first she tried to stop me, but in the end she let me go. I finally got home, and I began to cry._

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

_More__memories flood into my mind the first time we'd kissed, the first time we meet, and the __first time we'd said 'I Love You'. Everything we did was something we both loved. We are perfect for each other. We WERE perfect each other._

_I deiced to go for a walk. I walked down the street by Tanya's house. I saw someone began to walk to her door. It was dark and hard to tell who._

"_Most likely somebody else boyfriend." I thought to my self._

_They walk close to the light. I gasped. They heard._

"_Bella!" He sounded nervous his eyes were those of a deer caught in headlights._

"_Edward," I said confident._

_The door opened and Tanya walked out. Our eyes met._

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse

Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

_I locked eyes with Edward. He was about to say something, but I ran off not bothering to listen. I ran home. I ran up the porch, though the door (not bothering to close it), past Charlie who wanted to know whats up, up the stairs, in to my bed. That night I also cried myself to sleep._

Edward's voice brought me out of my memories. "Do you love me?' he asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Can you give me another chance?" he questioned. "No!" I said bravely, confidently, and truthfully. I hung up and that's when the hot tears left trails down my face.

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

A/N: Review! So what did you guys think? Remember it was OOC. But please review!


End file.
